10 years later
by pirateprincessx1
Summary: It's 10 years after the last battle of Utena. The children at the school have turned her into a ghost story. After 3 children find her what happens? Do you know? Do you know what will happen? Just read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 Awaken

-I don't own Utena. I wanted to write a fanfic about 10 years after Utena had her last duel. This is my first Utena fanfic; I hope you like it!-

10 Years Later

Chapter 1- Awaken

10 years has passed at the Ohtori Academy. All the students there have changed, but one thing has stayed the same. The secret of Utena still remanded. The students have turned her into a ghost story.

The children say that there is a woman in the building behind the school that screams in eternal pain for her lost love. But is that really true?

Three students of the school want to see if this is true. All of them are young, and naïve.

A girl of 9 with platinum blonde hair leads the group. She is the daughter of the Chairman of the school. Her name is Utena. Her father named her so to remember a lost love.

The next in the group is her 6 year old brother Junior. He has the same platinum blonde hair as her older sister. He holds on to her hand with tears of fear in his eyes.

The last one is a boy of 10 with raven hair. His name is Hiro. He isn't related to the other too. He is in Utena's class and follows her everywhere she leads.

"Junior!!! Stop crying!" Utena shouts as she parts the branches in front of her face, "There's not going to be anything scary there!"

Junior still crying says, "But there's a ghost! I hate ghosts!"

Hiro laughs at the young boy, "Utena is going to protect us." He looks at the beautiful girl, "Right?"

Utena nods her head. The building is right in front of them. The young boy holds tighter to his sister. She looks at it and says, "There it is."

Hiro nods. Junior cries louder, "Don't make me go in there!!!"

Utena looks at her younger brother and says, "Just shut up! Everything will be fine!"

The three stand at the door of the building. Junior holds on even tighter to his sister.

Hiro looks at Utena. "Being here isn't just to find out there is a ghost or not is it?"

Utena keeps on looking at the door. "I need to know what is in there." she says with an intense face.

Hiro looks at the girl and blushes. He loves the way she is brave like that. "How do we get in there?" he asks her.

"I have no idea." Utena says touching the huge door.

It opens on its own. A long and loud cry of anguish is heard by the three.

Junior lets go of his sister's hand and grabs her arm. He whines louder. Hiro holds Utena's hand tightly and looks into her eyes. Utena has the same intense look as before.

She starts to lead the other two up the dark spiraling staircase. Another scream is heard from the top. Utena walks faster.

Finally the children reach the top of the staircase. Junior is still clinging to his sister. Hiro's hand is still in Utena's. Utena takes a deep breath and steps inside the arch.

Utena sees a shadow moving. She moves closer to it.

A woman with long pink hair comes out with her clothes torn from the swords that have been stabbing her for the past ten years. Her eyes seem dead.

The children see her. Junior is screaming, "It's a ghost! It's a ghost!" The three run back down the stairs. The pink haired woman follows them down the familiar stairs.

The children run into the forest. Junior trips on a branch and falls on the ground. The other two keep on running holding hands.

The chairman finds the kids screaming and running in the forest. He stops them.

"What's going on?" he asks his son, picking him up off the ground.

"Ghost…" Junior says with tears on his eyes.

His father laughs, "What ghost?"

"The crying ghost." Junior says wiping his tears away.

The father smiles and examines his son's leg. "You scraped your knee. We need to get a band aid for that."

The other two watch as the chairman lifts his son onto his back. Then they realize behind the chairman is the ghost.

-This is an odd beginning, but I hope you liked the first chapter! More are to come soon!-


	2. Chapter 2 Torture

-I don't own Utena. I cosplayed as her for Halloween this past year, though. Here's the 2nd chapter! Enjoy!-

Chapter 2-Torture

The Chairman's eyes meet the ghost's. He puts Junior down and tells the other two to go home.

The children go back through the forest and back to the safe school grounds. The Chairman's eyes are still on the ghost's.

"Utena…" he says softly, putting her in his arms.

She pushes him away and replies, "Akio."

He is surprised by her coldness towards him. Akio takes his jacket off and puts it around the woman. She doesn't bother to take it off.

"I thought you were dead." Akio says, trying to put his arms around her a second time. He puts his lips onto hers.

Utena pushes him away again. "I was being stabbed by the swords of hate for the past so many years. Often times I prayed for death. But none of them hurt as much as my heart." Utena says putting her hand over her heart, "I want to thank you for showing me what love was like and what a broken heart felt like too."

Akio stares at her with a confused look on his face. Utena looks at him back; her eyes are somewhat dead, but angry.

"How long has it been, Akio?" she asks pushing the hair out of her face, "How many years have I been stuck in there?"

Akio blinks and says back, "Ten. Ten years."

Utena looks into his eyes and asks another question, "Anthy, how is she?"

"Gone." Akio says sadly, "We haven't spoken for the past ten years. She left the day you… you had the last duel."

Utena looks at him again and smiles, "Did I cause the revolution you wanted so much?"

Akio says sadly again, "No, no revolution has happened."

Utena turns her back towards him and stretches her arms above her head. "That's good." she says walking away from him, towards the other part of school grounds.

Akio runs after her. "Wait!" he says. Utena stops and turns to face him. "If you need a place to stay, you could have your old room back. You might want a shower and a change of clothes too. And maybe some food in you."

Utena, with no other place to go, agrees. And Akio walks her to the old room where she and Anthy used to share. They always fell asleep staring at each other and holding hands.

"It feels lonely without her."Utena thought as she climbed into her old bed after a shower and dinner. She put the covers over and started to fall asleep.

Then she hears a noise. She sits up in bed to see Akio's daughter Utena standing there looking at her.

"Ant…"Utena caught herself in a dream. This girl looks a lot like her aunt.

The other Utena looked angrily at her name's sake. The older Utena climbed out of bed to see the girl. "What's your name?" she asks nicely.

"Ohtori Utena.", the girl replies.

Utena looks at the young one. "That's my name too." Utena replies, "Well, but my surname is Tenjou."

The young one still looks angrily at the other. Utena thinks she knows why. "Akio…" she thinks to herself.

Utena smiles at the young one and pats her on the head, "I hope we could be friends."

The other doesn't smile back or reply to the comment. She just walks away and shuts the door.

Utena goes back to bed, and pulls the covers over her head. Then she goes to sleep, for the first time in ten years.

-There's the 2nd chapter. I think it's kinda weird that there's 2 Utena's, it's messing up my writing… that's why I call the other the "young one". But I thought it kinda was in character for Akio to name his daughter this… Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you hate it or love it. Next chapter will be up soon!-


	3. Chapter 3 The New Rose Bride

- I don't own Utena. I have a video and a DVD of Utena though… -

Chapter 3- The New Rose Bride

The class reunion is in a couple days. Utena lies on her bed and starts to think of the years that passed. 10 years have come and gone. 10 years in solitude. 10 years in torture. But why, did it stop?

Utena sits up on the bed. She walks outside, to the end of the school grounds. She tries to walk off them.

Then, the horrible pain hit again. The pain she had endured for the past 10 years has come back.

She tries to run off the school grounds. The pain hit again. She tries to run a couple more times. The pain kept on coming.

It occurred to her, she could never leave these school grounds. She falls to her knees and weeps a little. The years alone have made her more sensitive.

Akio puts his hand on her shoulder as she wept. He saw what had just happened. Inside a part of him is happy. The rose bride is back, except it is a different girl.

Utena gets up and walks away from Akio. She wipes her own tears from her eyes. Akio watches her as she walks away from him. He smiles at the shadow behind her.

He wants to take her in his arms and smell her hair. He wants to kiss her head. He wants to make love to her. He wants her to be his rose bride.

Akio goes to his desk as soon as he goes home, and writes the rules of the duel. With Utena stuck here, she has to say yes, to being the new bride.

He smiles when he finishes. Finally he has the love of his life back. And with her being the bride, makes it extra special.

Akio goes to find the pink haired woman. He finds her lying on her bed. She's depressed that she has to be stuck in the school for eternity. If she could she would break the walls down and escape. But she can't. Utena sees her old love standing at the door. Her mood gets worse.

"Hey there." Akio says in his sleazy voice.

Utena sits up on the bed. "Hello." She says back to him.

He sits on the bed next to her. "We need to talk." He says playing with her long hair.

"What about?" she asks pushing his hand away.

He smiles the smile that she used to love. Now she hates that smile of his. "Since you can't leave here, how about a plan?" he starts to say, " You can stay here in my house for free, if you do one little thing for me." He takes her hand into his.

"What is it that you want me to do?" she asks angrily.

"Be the rose bride." He says, "Be _my _rose bride." He holds onto the hand tighter.

Utena remembers how much Anthy had suffered internally when she was the rose bride. She got angrier and threw Akio to the ground. "No." She yells, "I refuse to be the rose bride."

Akio smiles the evil smile again. He gets up from the floor. Utena goes into defense mode.

"Fine, suit yourself." He says starting to walk away, "Soon, you'll be begging to be the bride."

Akio walks out of the room. Utena lies down on the bed again. "Damn Akio." She thinks. Then she goes to sleep.

Akio watches her through the door. He smiles again and thinks to himself, "She will be mine."

Then he walks into his office and looks at the new rules for the duels. He smiles as he plans his next move.

-There's chapter 3! Akio is such a selfish guy. If you like this chapter or hate it please review!!! Next chapter will be up soon!-


	4. Chapter 4 The Reunion

-I don't own Utena. Last chapter Akio is trying to make Utena the new rose bride, but is he going to succeed? And the 10 year reunion is here. Let's see what happens!-

Chapter four-The Reunion

Today is the reunion of the class that graduated 10 years ago. The graduation Utena didn't take part in. She looks out of the window in her room. She can see some of the people arriving already.

Akio had bought her a new dress for the occasion. Dresses aren't really her style; she rather a pants suit. Akio's wife has let her go into her closet and pick out anything that she wished, for the past week. His wife is very feminine and has a lot of dresses. She had to wear them for a week, so she could now consider it her new style.

Utena thinks the beautiful blonde woman has no idea what is going on, with her husband and her. Or maybe she's trying to forget it. "Akio is such a jerk." She thinks to herself while looking out of the window at the rain that starts to fall.

The people try to cover themselves from the sudden rain. Utena sees a familiar face. "Touga." She whispers.

Touga was in love with her in high school. A lot of people were. She had some feelings for him. But it was either him or Akio and, she stupidly chose the latter.

Touga has a woman beside him. She has long pink hair and a blue dress on. She's laughing at something he had said. Utena also sees Saionji and Wakaba talking to Touga and his girlfriend.

"Everyone looks like they have grown up." She says to herself. Then she looks at her reflection in the window. "I don't look like I have aged at all." She says touching the mirrored vision of herself.

Utena decides to put on the dress that Akio has bought for her and met everyone arriving.

She goes to the entrance where everyone is. She sees some of her classmates from long ago and greets them. Then she goes to greet Touga and the rest.

His eyes brighten as soon as she gets into his sight. "Utena." He says as he hugs her. For Utena it feels nice to be in his warmth.

Wakaba jumps on her and screams, "Utena!!! I haven't seen you for so long!!!"

"Honey," Saionji says, "I don't think you should do that with the baby on the way."

Utena looks at Wakaba's big stomach. "I see you two are married. Is this your first child?" She asks smiling.

"No this is our third." Saionji says putting his arm around his wife, "The babysitter is watching the other two."

Wakaba pulls out some pictures. "This is little Saionji and Alexis." She says pointing to each one.

"How long have you two been married?" Utena asks.

"Eight years." Wakaba says proudly, "After the graduation, Saionji asked me on a date. We went out for a couple years then he proposed."

Saionji smiles as he holds his very pregnant wife. Touga looks at Utena. Utena looks at him. "You need to introduce me to your wife." She says to him.

"Oh yeah." He says blushing, "This is my fiancée Bridget."

"Nice to meet you." Utena says shaking her hand.

"You too." She says back.

There is an awkward pause. Utena smiles at her old friends, feeling out of place herself. "I need to socialize some more." She says leaving, "We'll catch up later."

Everyone in the small group wave good bye to her. Utena turns and waves back to them. She didn't look where she was going so she bumps into someone.

Who else could it be but her old friend…? "Anthy." She says as soon as she realized it was her.

Anthy smiles and says, "Yes. How have you been Utena-san?"

"You know the usual so and so." She says to her, "So where have you been for the past ten years?"

"I was a florist a few towns away. You?" Anthy replies.

Utena sweats a little. "Ummm." She says. How could she explain it? She knows that Anthy will understand, but how could she say it?

"Let's go upstairs."Utena says, "Remember our tea date? We could have it now."

"That will be lovely." Anthy responds.

The two women go up to the kitchen that they used to have tea in long ago. Utena prepares the tea and cookies. Anthy smiles at her old friend.

"Your dress is beautiful." Anthy says.

"Thanks," Utena says blushing, "Akio bought it for me."

"That's good." Anthy replies.

Utena pours tea into the cups and gives one to Anthy. She thanks her. Utena also puts out some cookies.

"For the past ten years," Utena starts, "I have been in the battling arena, with the swords stuck in me."

Anthy takes a sip of tea, "I understand."

"I knew you would." She says taking a sip for herself, "But now I'm stuck here. And Akio wants to start the duels up again as me as the rose bride."

Anthy smiles and puts her hand on Utena's. "I don't want that to happen." She says, "You should come with me."

"But I can't." Utena says holding Anthy's hand tighter, "I'm stuck here. Every time I try to leave the pain starts again."

Anthy smiles again. "I have a plan." She says.

-There's chapter 4! Please review, if you like this story. Even if you hate it please review! Next chapter will be up soon!-


End file.
